An organic light emitting diode display is an emissive type display emitting light through electroluminescence and includes an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode can suffer from deterioration in luminous properties upon contact with external moisture and/or oxygen. Thus, the organic light emitting diode must be encapsulated with a composition for encapsulation. The organic light emitting diode is encapsulated in a multilayer structure in which an inorganic barrier layer and an organic barrier layer are sequentially formed. Here, the inorganic barrier layer is formed by plasma deposition, which can cause the organic barrier layer to be etched by plasma. When the organic barrier layer is etched, an encapsulation function of the organic barrier layer can be damaged. As a result, the organic light emitting diode can suffer from deterioration in light emitting properties and reliability.
One example of the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0071039.